Double Vision
by Loliipopguru
Summary: Luna and Lumiere are new students at Ouran. They moved from france, love fun and mischief, and of course are identical twins! What happens when they each fall for a Host club member, and what will the Host club think about these blonde bombshell twins?
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

This is my first story so please rate and review :]

*I do not own any characters except for Luna and Lumiere Marcel

**Bolded **sentences are dialouge, _Italicized _sentences are thoughts

Enjoy :3

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

Luna and Lumiere Marcel are the only heirs to the Marcel family fortune. It is a brand new semester and they just moved to Japan from France. They were enrolled at Ouran Academy to get the proper education, and hopefully by their parents wishes, meet someone they would want to marry. And since Ouran is full of eligible bachelors, and they liked to have fun, they knew this year would be exciting.

**Lumiere, this school's uniform makes me look like a lemon, I think I might just wear something else. What do you think?**

**I agree completely Luna, a big poufy fat lemon! I think our own style is necessary.**

The day went on like any normal day would go. They were introduced only by their first names. The Marcel name would only raise too much publicity for their family. Some of the other kids were friendly, others uninterested.

Instantly their long golden blond curls and bright ice blue eyes caught the men's attention and made heads turn. They had both chosen to wear a short skirt, a tight white button up blouse, exposing a little cleavage, and black stilettos of a designer name. Luna and Lumiere weren't the average beauty being identical twins, they were a double attack.

Luna and Lumiere were required to take a guided tour of the campus, each got a different guide and went separate ways. Luna's guide persisted to tell her the history everything, from the tapestries to the windows. Not being able to stand the boring tour, she quietly fell behind and wandered her way into a music room, but upon opening the door found a group of gorgeous men.

**"We welcome you to the Ouran host Club my fair maiden! What brings you out to our humble club?" **Tamaki Suou, the host leader said as he took Luna's hand and kissed it. A tall, quiet guy gestured for her to sit down, where a cup of tea and a piece of strawberry cake were placed.

Just then, Luna's boring guide wandered in. **Where'd you go? I was explaining the East Building's door frames history when I turned around and you were gone?**

Before Luna could reply, Tamaki interrupted, **It was my fault my dear friend, I'm afraid I invited her in and distracted her greatly! I do apologize, but the Host Club will help her find her way from here. **With that said the Hitachiin twins gently shoved him out and closed the door.

One of the members got up from the desk he sat at and gracefully walked over towards Luna. **Welcome, I am Kyoya Otori.** Pointing to the other members of the club he started naming them in order from closest to farthest from him. **To your right are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. **The twins grinned and waved to Luna. **Then sitting at the table are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. **The smaller blonde boy waved and said, **You can call me Honey and this is Mori** pointing to the guy who sat Luna. Kyoya continued his introductions. **Haruhi Fujioka and of course you've already met Tamaki Suou.**

Luna smiled at everyone still sipping her tea. **It is nice to meet all of you, and I thank you for your kindness.** **My name is Luna.**

I know its kinda short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer :] Im already almost ready to post the next chapter, so I hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2: T for twins or for trouble?

So again, **Bold** is dialogue _italicized _is thoughts

Enjoy! :3

**Chapter 2: T for twins or for trouble?**

Luna smiled to herself as her cell phone went off **Got that glitter on my eyes ****Stockings ripped all up the side ****Looking sick and sexi-fied **…

Luna answered her cell phone, telling her sister where she was and hung up. **I hope you don't mind, but my sister is on her way over here.** Just as she finished her sentence, Lumiere walked in and sat right next to Luna. The simple fact that they were twins and beautiful twins too, shocked the Host club a bit, and even made Tamaki speechless. Their blonde hair seemingly intertwined as they sat on the couch, side by side, exchanging mischievous glances at each other.

Haruhi was the one to break the silence in that music room. She stepped forward towards the blond twins, **I'm sorry but who are you two anyways? **She asked with her hands on her hips like she was in charge.

Lumiere giggled, **My name is Lumiere, I'm assuming my sister has already introduced herself.** Luna smiled at Lumiere, leaned towards her sister's ear, and whispered something in French.

Tamaki, hearing the French dialogue, finally broke out of his own little world in which he was daydreaming in. **The Host club welcomes you Lumiere! **Swinging his arms wide in a air hug motion as he spoke. **Please make yourselves comfortable, and do tell us about yourselves!**

Now sitting at his corner desk, Kyouya pushed the glasses on his face upward with one finger so that the light reflected off the lenses. **I do believe that you are not in the school's database. It is quite rare that the records are incomplete. Now I wonder why you have not announced your last names. **

Luna and Lumiere exchanged glances. Luna spoke, **To be frank Kyouya, it is none of your business who we are. It is at our convenience to disclose our personal information, not a computer's. **

Haruhi had a gentle angered emotion written on her face. Still standing with her hands on her hips she said, **There is no need to be rude. You know who we are its only fair that we deserve to know who you are!**

Luna and Lumiere got up from the couch simultaneously, their long blonde curls bouncing lightly as they walked to the door. They both looked back towards the Host club, **Strong words from a girl who pretends she's a boy. Sorry, but we're not ready to announce that yet. Nice meeting you, we look forward to visiting your club again soon.** And with that they walked out of the room and down the hall.

Outside the school as the twins climbed into their limo they discussed their school day. The school, becoming a blur in the background as they headed back to their mansion home.

Lumiere: **Luna, what do you think of that Host club? I think they're going to be very fun.**

Luna: **I like them, very interesting that Haruhi. I wonder how everyone believes she's a man, I mean she clearly screams feminine woman. And did you notice the twins? They should be fun to pair up with, don't cha think? **

Lumiere: **Another set of twins always makes everything so much more fun. I can hardly wait.**

Back at the Host club, Luna and Lumiere were the subject of interest.

Kyouya: **We should be weary of those two. I don't like that I can't find any information on them.**

Honey: **I like them, they're very pretty. **Mori nods in agreement.

Hikaru: **We don't need another set of twins! **

Haruhi: **I'm not interested in them, I hope they don't come back, paying customers or not. **

Tamaki: **Que Sera, Sera! It definitely should be a interesting year.**

Well that's the end of chapter 2! Hope you liked it.

Read, Review, and Rate! Thanks :]

Imaginary bonus points to the person that can name Luna's ringtone!

Chapter 3 coming real soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Tea and Instant Coffee!

dreamaker401 You win the imaginary award for Luna's ringtone: We R Who We R- by Ke$ha

Here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy :3

**Chapter 3: Cake and Instant Coffee!**

The next day, Luna and Lumiere left their mansion home and headed off to Ouran. Being first years, they were in Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru's class. Luna sat in front of Kaoru while Lumiere sat in front of Haruhi. The three host members exchanged wordless thoughts as the blonde twins walked in to class and took their seats.

As school classes came to an end, the Host club went about their usual business. Luna and Lumiere seemed to take a liking to Haruhi, following her around everywhere, trying to engage her in conversation. The blonde twins followed the three host members back to music room # 3, much to Hikaru and Kaoru's dislike.

The three host members walked in to the club room, Luna and Lumiere following behind. Once in the room, the blonde twins in sync, walked over to Kyouya's desk and quietly began talking.

**We would like to make a appointment everyday this week with Haruhi, **the twins said at the same time. They leaned in towards Kyouya, and whispered something else, smiling as they spoke.

Haruhi, who was preparing some commoners coffee, froze. _I just got a strange feeling from Kyouya-Sempai's direction…_ She turned towards Kyouya. Smiling back at her was Kyouya, and the blonde twins. _Oh, god I got a really bad feeling about that smile on Kyouya-Sempai's face, its sinister somehow._

**Haruhi, please entertain our guests, Luna and Lumiere. Remember to be nice, they're paying customers after all. **Kyouya said as he returned his attention to his figures.

_Oh great, they chose me. As if it isn't bad enough they've been bugging me all day now I got to entertain them._ Haruhi thought as she motioned for the blonde twins to take a seat on one of the couches.

**May I get you something do drink? Some tea or instant coffee maybe? Some sweets to go with your drink?**

**Ohhh! Some instant coffee and cake please. **The twins said with a smile and wide eyes.

Haruhi brought over three cups of coffee and 2 blueberry cakes on a tray. As she placed the refreshments in front of the twins she said, **So why did you want to meet with me anyways?**

**Well, we find you interesting Haruhi, you're very bold for a girl. **Luna replied while sipping on some coffee.

Haruhi's face remained expressionless and the other hosts were eyeing the group on the couch. Tamaki was sulking in the corner about irrational thoughts of losing his precious daughter to two mischievous girl twins. Honey poking him with a fork, Hikaru and Kaoru remained eyeing down the blonde twins.

**How did you know I was a girl? **Haruhi asked, more so directing the question towards Luna, seeming as she seemed to be the controlling twin.

Lumiere answered instead of Luna, **It was very simple to notice actually, the way you speak is feminine and the way you walk as well. Not to mention the fact that your figure is girly, not manly. I guess you can call it women's intuition. **

**Haruhi, how would you like to come with us on a trip this weekend? Its more of a rich pow-wow really. Our family is opening a new museum downtown. We're required to go in place of our mother who is in Fiji with our father right now. We get bored easily and figured you'd like what the museum has to offer anyways, why not bring you along to keep us company. We'll provide your dress, so don't worry about dressing properly **said Luna, Lumiere smiling and looking at Haruhi, crossed her legs anxiously for Haruhi's answer.

A puzzled look swept across Haruhi's face. The twins sat quietly as Haruhi seemed to be thinking about it.

**Well I don't know, I'm not really into rich things like that, and why would you want me to go? **

Lumiere replied this time, **It's a museum featuring famous historical artwork about women, so only women of prominent families are invited for the opening. **

**I don't real… **Haruhi was interrupted by both twins **Great! We'll pick you up Sunday around 6! See you then! **

With that said, Luna and Lumiere got up and walked towards the door.

**Thanks for entertaining us Haruhi! See you soon!**

Haruhi just sat there as the other members of the host club crowded in towards her.

Hikaru: **What was all that about Haruhi, are you best friends now or something? **

Kaoru: **Yea, what you talk about anyways, you seem kinda tense.**

Kyouya: **Oh Haruhi's just fine, she's just attending a opening this weekend. **

**WHHAATTTT! What kind of opening? Daddy wont allow this! Mommy, why did you allow this? **Tamaki screamed, throwing his hands up in the air and to his face.

Kyouya: **Its simple, they paid the Host club for Haruhi's services. **

Haruhi froze. _So its all his fault! _**What am I rentable now! Don't you think you should've checked with me first Kyouya-Sempai! **

Haruhi stormed out of the club room, not looking back.


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapping?

Thanks to everyone who's favorited this story! I really appreciate the reviews :] Keeps 'em coming, you can even spit out ideas you might like to read about of you wish : D

Really short I know but its a prelude to the next chapter honestly

Well here is Ch 4! Enjoy! :3

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kidnapping?**

Haruhi woke up late in the day. _Oh great tonight is that rich museum opening_ She thought to herself as she got dressed. Walking into the kitchen, she say a pink heart shaped note on the door: Harruuuhiii! I will be home early tonight for dinner, see you around five! Love Daddy 3

After thinking about what she wanted for dinner, she left the house and went to the grocery store. Along the way she ran into a old middle school friend and agreed to go for lunch with her.

_Mann, that was some good sushi _ She thought as she walked into the grocery store. She finished her shopping and headed home.

Reaching for the door handle to her apartment, she was suddenly embraced by her father **Haruuhii! I missed you, now why didn't you tell daddy you were going over your friends house tonight?**

**Well I thought you were working a overnight shift until this morning when I saw your note b **she replied while still being embraced by her father.

**Hello Haruhi! **

Haruhi looked beyond her father in the doorway and say Luna and Lumiere sitting at her table sipping tea.

**Are you ready to go, we have your dress at home for you, you're going to look amazing in it** the twins coursed.

Haruhi was suddenly grabbed by both arms and was swept into the twin's car and was off. She looked out the window to see her father waving to her from the doorway.

* * *

:3 3


End file.
